


In which Kitty Wilde, is no other then Freaking Morgan Reznick!

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Glee, The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: And very very gay, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Bulimia, Crying, Cute, Doctor au (kinda), Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Gay, Glee Club - Freeform, Glee!, Hospital, IB drip, Kitty Wilde is Morgan reznick, Lesbian Character, Multi, Name Change, Spice Girls - Freeform, Sue Sylvester - Freeform, Transgender, Trauma, Useless Lesbians, a lot of the ships are just mentioned, bp, claire is whipped, hand wringing, i really really wanna zig a zag AH!, it’s not in the fanfic but Mr. Schue is creepy, meh girlies, morgan is whipped, their both flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, ya know how Kitty Wilde from Glee looks like an exact duplicate of Morgan Reznick from the good doctor?What if theirs a reason for that. If you look at Morgan’s backstory, and Kitty’s plot, they actually match up perfectly.And I’n this, it’s explored.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick, Kitty Wilde & Marley Rose, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	In which Kitty Wilde, is no other then Freaking Morgan Reznick!

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this is the fanfic no one asked for but everyone was thinking of. I know I’m not the only one who thinks Becca tobin looks like Fiona gubelmann. 
> 
> Hell I pointed this out to FG on her Instagram and she agreed. 
> 
> Kudos if you agree 😂 (also comments are welcome!!!)

“Paging Dr. Reznick, and Dr. Brown to the front Lobby Stat.” The loudspeaker over the hospital crackled. 

Morgan looked up from where she was analyzing a recent patients files, she gave Claire a quick smile before standing up to leave. And in a random act of courtesy held her hand out to the latter, smiling-once again when the curly haired girl took it, smiling cheekily in return. 

“My my, Dr. Reznick, feeling quite chivalrous today ?” She smirked, not letting go of Morgan’s Hand as they walked. 

Morgan scoffed in mock annoyance and rolled her eyes. “My dear Claire, Chivalry is dead!” 

Claire’s eyes sparkled with amusement, giving a quick look around she leaned in and gave a peck to the Blondes lips, watching as Morgan froze. A deep blush playing across her face. 

“Really? If so, how was I able to do that then!” She remarked with a shit eating smirk. Giving a squeeze to the Laters hand, she was able to snap Morgan out of whatever reverie she was in. Alerting her of their promptness to the door, the two doubled their speed to arrive. 

Once they got one hallway in width of their destination, they released hands. They weren’t ready to let people know of their relationship quite just yet. 

They saw a Patient on a gurney, face not able to be seen yet, as Dr. Melendez pumped IV fluid into her arm. 

“Patient Female, around her late 20s, early 30s, in severe lack of nutrition and Muscle density, Collapsed while shopping at a mall, her friend told us she Had Bulimia but then feinted before offering any other information.” Melendez stated. Seeing Claire’s concerned expression he. Added 

“The friend is alright, just is apparently squeamish from any Medical reason.” Claire nodded and went to go help, not realizing Morgan stayed behind.   
She was actually frozen. Rooted to the ground where she stood. One word bounced through her head above all. 

*Bulimia 

Memories flashed at the speed of light as she stood their paralyzed. 

: High school

Glee club

Red outfit

Kids

Girl

Hatred

Boy

Crush

Hatred

Lies lies lies

Taking in costumes

Feinting on stage

Bulimia 

....

“M a r l e y.” —

—Morgan jolted, gasping for breath as the last memory that she tried to bury so deep finally came to be. She didn’t even hear Claire call for her until her hands were on her shoulders, shaking her desperately to snap her out of it. 

“Morgan!” She called out. A worried expression splashed on her face. 

“I’m all right! Im all right !” She rushed out. Noticing Melendez staring straight at her. 

“Sorry, I uh, um. I uh.....” she trailed off. Having no explanation for her weird behavior. 

“I’m good now.” She ended. Coughing slightly and hoping she wasn’t blushing as hard as she thought she was. She shook her head to clear it up. Wringing her hands nervously. A habit she picked up after her arthritis had started. 

And besides. Their was no way this girl was Marley. That was long ago. When she was an entirely different person. 

Regaining her composure she walked towards the gurney, trying to avoid direct eye contact with the face of the patient. A big oxygen mask covered most of it which helped her cause. 

“We weren’t able to ID her. She apparently didn’t bring her wallet or anything useful enough to help.” Melendez explained. 

“But she went out shopping?” Claire questioned.

“Yes, apparently her friend Unique was taking her out or something? Must have wanted to buy something for her.” He guessed. 

Morgan let out a strangled gasp, which thankfully only Claire heard. Who shot her another concerned glaze. 

“D-did you say Unique?” She stammered out. Barely able to put together another thought. 

“Yes? The girl who feinted had an ID in her purse Unique Addams.” All brain function shut off in Morgan’s head. She knew Unique Addams. She was friends with Unique Addams 

She frantically reached out, not able to take the tension anymore. And ripped off the Oxygen mask. A strangled gasp rang out of her throat. 

Their She was. Marley Rose. In the flesh. Looking deathly pale and sickeningly skinny. Exactly like they had found her after she feinted on stage.   
This was the girl who made Morgan realize she was Bisexual.  
This girl was here for a disorder she had caused.   
She caused her to feint.   
She caused her to have Bulimia. 

“Mmmarley Rose.” She murmured. Backing away slowly from the table. 

“No, no. This can’t be happening.” She rasped under her breath. 

Melendez looked appalled at her behavior. 

“Her name is Marley Rose!” Morgan called out before bolting down the hallway. 

Running past who knows how many hallways. She eventually found herself in the girls locker rooms. Where Melendez couldn’t follow. 

She buried herself into the corner of the room where no one could see her, grounding the palms of her hands onto her ears. To try and block out the thought that screamed at her. 

: Marley Rose, Marley Ross

Bulimia 

Calling her fat

Calling her fat

Saying she needs to loose weight

Giving her laxatives

Watching her struggle

Watching with glee

Glee club

Kitty Wilde

School

Gunshots

Crying

Hugging

I’m sorry, I’m sorry , I’m sorry .

By this time, tears were streaming down Morgan’s face, as she struggled to breath normally. She could tell it only be a few more minutes before a full on panic attack approached. So she shut her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see the cruel world where she used to be a psychotic bitch instead of just a regular one. 

she heard a door open, a small gasp, and feet running over to her.  
Then their was smooth fingers. Oh so smooth. Touching her, wiping the tears away with their thumbs. Stroking her hair and kissing her forehead and repetitively saying “Your ok, I’ve got you, your ok, shhhh it’s ok, I’m here.” 

She could barely let out a grateful whine as she leaned forward and pressed herself against Claire’s awaiting shoulder.   
Who decided to ask no questions and continue to coddle over Morgan like she was a child in need of comfort. Morgan didn’t even think about it. Her brain hurt to much. She just cried into Claire’s shoulder as the later rubbed small circles on her back and ran her hands through her hair. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok baby, I’m here. Their you go just let it out. “ Claire soothed. Subtly rocking the Blonde back and forth. Trying to comfort the distressed doctor. 

After a while the tears eventually stopped. Morgan’s top half of her torso was in Claire’s lap, her head cradled in the nook of Claire’s arm. Letting out little hiccups hear and their. Claire sat with a patient smile, rocking the doctor slightly. 

“Melendez isn’t mad.” Claire started out. Mercifully avoiding the topic for a few more minutes. 

“It was Obvious you, ahem, knew Marley. And ya know the rule about working on patients you know personally. “ Morgan sighed and buried her face into Claire’s embrace. 

“That feelings interfere with effective decision making.” She finished the little chant, slightly muffled. A few more minutes of silence went by. Claire continued to rock Morgan slightly and rub small circles on her back. 

“Do you wanna tell me how you know Marley?” Claire offered. Her expression conveying nothing but patience, love, empathy, and all those other “St. Claire.” Type emotions that Morgan loved so much. 

“Not really.” Morgan voiced. Wincing when she thought back to her painful past. Claire gave her a little squeeze. 

“But you know I’ll listen. And talking always makes you feel better.” She continued. Waiting for Morgan to possibly snap and push herself away, when she didn’t, another squeeze was given. 

“But you don’t want to know this,” Morgan started to wring her hands nervously again. Claire noticed the Tic and placed her hand on Morgan’s, stilling them. “I want to know everything about you Morgs, and nothing you say will ever change my opinion on you.” 

Morgan nodded. Nerves tingling up and down her spine. “Well first.” She started.

“My name used to be Kitty Wilde.” 

Claire blinked. Once, then twice. 

“Your name was K-Kitty?” She questioned. As if she heard wrong. Face quirked in disbelief. She struggled to not let out a chuckle or two. Morgan rolled her eyes at Claire’s obvious amusement. 

“Oh shut it. Kitty is my legal first name. Morgan is my middle name. Had it changed cause no one could take me seriously.-“

“I wonder why!” Claire interrupted, and let out a few giggles. Morgan slapped her on the arm lightly. 

“Whatever, my last name changed cause my parents split up when I graduated and the one wanted my to have their last name so it also was changed. And so I became Morgan Reznick. “ she explained. Claire looked intrigued , like a little kid who was being read a story. 

“I-“ Morgan opened her mouth to speak, to explain who she used to be, what she did to Marley. But nothing came out. A few tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. 

Claire immediately wiped them away with her thumb before they could fall. 

“Don’t cry.” She begged. All amusement gone from her eyes. Morgan nodded, once, then twice. Opened her mouth.   
And Let it all out in one breath. 

She told her the entire story

How she was in the glee club  
Used be nothing but a petty jealous Christian   
Used to be a cheerleader  
Hated Marley for stealing Jake  
Hated Marley for being cute  
Hated her for making her confront feelings she didn’t want too.   
And she took her anger out on her  
Lied to her about her weight  
Lied, and gave her laxatives.   
Watched her feint onstage.   
Watched her slowly die inside. 

She told her in choked breaths about the school shooting.   
How she feared for her life.   
How she clung to Marely and apologized.   
Begging for forgiveness.   
How she ran to Unique and did the same.   
How she clung to them and cried.   
Thought this was the end. 

High school was both amazing and a nightmare. But she had managed to give someone an eating disorder. And that was when she vowed to become a Doctor. So she could never cause someone pain but help them overcome it. 

By the time she was done explaining, she had slunk down a bit, and it was just her head that lay in Claire’s lap now. The curly haired girl sat with a thoughtful but soothing expression. As she comfortingly ran her hands through Morgan’s hair. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Claire nodded.   
Morgan just stared at her, with a disbelieving grimace. 

“No I mean it. This was a huge part of your life. I’m honored you could open up to me .” Claire pursued. 

“And I also want you to know this was not your fault Marley was in here today.” Morgan’s head immediately snapped up. 

“Yes it was.” She instinctively remarked. 

“No it wasn’t.” Claire continued softly 

“You May have put the idea in her head back then. But it wasn’t your fault she developed the disorder. That was up to her. She could have refused what you told her. But she didn’t. And Morgs, you became a doctor. You sought out how to fix your past. Her still having this disorder is not on you. It’s on her.” She ranted. Putting forth a classic “St. Claire.” Speech. 

“Damn it. I love you so much.” Morgan cursed through a watery smile. Claire blushes adorably before leaning down and kissing Morgan’s nose. 

“Don’t be so chivalrous.” She smirked. Loving how Morgan’s pale cheeks turned a rose colored blush. She let out a small bark of laughter. 

“Oh my dear Claire!” She spoke laughing. Claire joined in with her in unison for the last line. 

“Chivalry is dead!”

“Chivalry is dead!”

The two laughed with one another, happy and content with the moment they were in. Morgan sat up, Claire immediately wrapped her arms around the Blondes and pulled her close. Resting her chin on Morgan’s shoulder. 

“Do you wanna go see how Marley is doing?” She asked softly. 

“It’s totally your choice. You could say no if u wanted too.” Deciding to give Morgan some time to think it over, she started to rub the blondes arm soothingly, to clear her thoughts. But Morgan had already decided.

“I have to see her.” The words felt dry on her tongue, but she knew it was the right thing to do in her heart. She felt Claire squeeze her tight. 

“I’ll be their every step of the way” she promised. She then Paused to ponder something, “I mean, unless you want me to leave for like a private conversation or something.”

Morgan chuckled lightly. St. Claire truly was the most thoughtful person ever. 

————

Morgan stood anxiously, waiting outside of Marley’s room was like torture. Should she go in? Would they scream at her? Would that disown her their and then?   
What if they didn’t even remember her?   
What if-

“Hey,” Claire spoke gently, interrupted her spiral. Morgan felt a light touch to the small of her back. 

“Everything’s going to be ok. I’ll be their every step of the way.” She reassured. 

Morgan reached out and grabbed Claire’s hand. Condoled by the comforting words, she took a deep breath and stepped into the room. 

Looking around, it was like any other hospital room, tan walls, bed in the middle of it, caramel brown floors. 

But once she looked into the hearth of the room, was when she saw the first Familiar face. 

Unique Addams was quite different then she was in High school. She had obviously gotten some treatment, as her face and Body had much more natural curves, and her , ahem, chest seemed bigger then before. Her hair though was long and and braided, with intricate beads woven through them carefully. She wore a pink mesh top, and some Leopard print leggings. She was sitting by Marleys bed holding the girls hand. And Morgan was generally happy for the girl. 

Then Unique looked up and straight into Morgan’s eyes. 

Morgan gulped and instinctively took a step back. She stopped once she felt Claire’s hand on the small of her back, bracing her through this. 

She opened her mouth to say something and groaned as it went dry. What the hell was she supposed to say. Why the hell was she doing this, she wasn’t prepared at all, she had no idea what to tell this girl she hasn’t seen in who knows how long.   
She let out a strangled squeak, before shutting her mouth, and looking down at her feet, embarrassed to the core. With her cheeks aflame she had no idea what she was going to do next and considered on bolting from where she stood. 

“Hey?” A voice called out. Morgan’s head snapped upwards back to Unique. Who now had a confused expression. Upon seeing Morgan’s face for a second time, it morphed to a one of searching , her eyebrows furrowed and she mumbled something to low for Morgan to hear. 

“Kitty?” Unique hesitantly asked. As she braced for rejection. 

“Did you ever stop referencing to yourself in the third person?” Morgan stated dumbly. A huge jaw breaking grin spread across the girls face as she leaped up and embraced a shocked Morgan.   
After a moment she stepped back and examined Morgan with a scrutinizing eye. 

“It really is you! God Kitty! Where did you go all those years ago! Why didn’t you call anyone? Ryder felt super guilty for blowing you off. We all did. It was great to see you at the wedding though! Who is this? Is this your girlfriend? Unique knew you were secretly gay under that cheerleading outfit! Your a doctor? When did that happen? What happened to you and Artie? Unique wants to get her answers!”   
Unique All but ranted.   
Morgan (or Kitty) was used to this from high school, but a look at Claire showed she wasn’t. And just stared with a dazed look. 

“It’s great to see you unique. And yes, this is my girlfriend Claire Brown. I’ve been working here for a while. I hope to catch you up on everything soon. But right now I was kinda here to see how Marley...” Morgan explained, then abruptly trailed off. 

Unique winced at the intention and stole a look back at Marley. Who was currently sleeping. A nose tube and IVs only made her look sicker. 

“I bet you feel like this is your fault.” Unique whispered. Morgan winced. And her hands immediately started to wring vigorously, rubbing red skin raw.   
Claire noticed instantly and grabbed them. Looking Morgan in the eyes as she did so. Kissing them lightly, stilling them. 

Unique smiled at the motion. 

“It isn’t, ya know.” 

“Huh?” Morgan turned her head back. 

“It isn’t your fault. I know that for a fact.” She stated. Looking dead set. Eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hu- .. how do you know?” Morgan asked uncertainly. Holding Claire’s hand in a vice Grip. 

Unique got the most determined face Morgan has ever seen, that somehow made her believe her completely and made her feel like and idiot. 

“Because,” She said simply, turning and nodding towards the bed. 

“Marley doesn’t think so.” 

Morgan let out a little strangled gasp. And Claire quickly wrapped and arm around her waist to steady herself. 

“She doesn’t!” She whispered in relief. The room was starting to spin, as the thing that guilted her for so long, had just been lifted. Like a weight off her shoulders. So light, that she could barely stand. Claire’s arm tightened around her waist as her legs were shaking slightly. Probably worried they were going to buckle underneath her. 

Nodding her head in thanks Morgan was able to regain her footing. Unique shared another grin at Claire, who finally returned it. 

“I love your name.” Claire commented in appreciation. Morgan let out a little chuckle as Unique did a classic jazzy spin,

“Well! My darling. I thank you for that! It fits me perfectly because-“ 

“Your Unique.” Claire finishes softly. With an understanding smile. Uniques jazzy exterior lowered slightly as she looked momentarily shocked, at the fact someone understood. She gave a more appreciative smile this time. 

“Your Unique too.” She replied. Claire looked momentarily baffled, before Unique looked at Claire then down to where she was holding Morgan’s hand. 

Claire blushed in reply. But nodded her head in a way to show she understood what Unique was implying. 

“Lesbian.” She confessed. Her cheeks reddening slightly. Unique let out a girly squeal before pulling a surprised Claire into a typical Unique Addams hug. Which was usually just the right about of strength and comfort, but when she was excited, she could definitely break your spine. 

But Claire was nothing but smiles when she pulled back. Giving Morgan’s hand a squeeze of approval. 

“K-kitty?” A stuttered gasp came from Marleys bed. And Morgan flinched as if she’d been slapped.

“Marley!” Unique cried out. Diving toward the bed to give her a much lighter rendition of a “Unique Addams” hug.

Morgan was so nervous that her hands tugged at Claire’s desperately to start wringing themselves instinctively. But Claire held firm, tightening her grasp. She hated Morgan’s habit more then she did.

“H-hey Marley.” Morgan whispered.  
Marley stared in confusion. As if not believing her long lost friend was truly their.

“Is it really you?” She asked uncertainly.   
Morgan smiled nervously. 

She let go of Claire’s hand who stared warily. Ready to grab it back in a heartbeat at the first site of hand wringing. 

“I really really, wanna zig a zag ah!” She clipped , waving her hands in dramatic jazz hands, a light blush appearing on her cheeks at her random singing. And Marley Broke into the widest grin she’s ever seen. 

“It is you!!” She cheered.

“Hurry! Come over here! I gotta see you up close!” 

Morgan obliged hastily. And gazed down at the cheerful girl. 

“Oh kitty. I missed you.” Marley spoke softly. Tracing Morgan’s resting hand with lazy fingers. Morgan couldn’t help but smile cheekily when Claire stiffened in what seemed like jealousy. 

“A heads up. I’m Morgan reznick now, I know it’s confusing. And probably why Coach Sylvester hasn’t been able to hunt me down for blood yet.” She snarked.

“Also, I swear she has a time machine because we all know she shouldn’t still be alive and shouting by now!” Marley snorted and started laughing. Her face scrunching up in a way Morgan had missed for so long.

Morgan’s hand stiffened though. She would have to introduce Marley to someone that may make her feel a bit awkward. 

As if reading her mind, Marley took notice of the only other person in the room. 

“Who is this?” She questioned. Confusion written upon her face.

“Uh, Um. I’m uh. I’m....” Claire sputtered. Her cheeks darkening severely. She was put out of her misery when Marley loudly exclaimed

“OMG. Is that your girlfriend kitty!!! Yes! I’m so happy for you!! Oh god yes I ship it! Have you done the spice girls with her yet? Have you introduced her to Quintana and Brittana? Has she been interrogated yet?” 

Claire paled slightly at the accusation. 

“Uh um. Yes Marls. Claire is my girlfriend. And no. No Quinntana or brittana yet.” She remarked. Claire irked her to explain and she did. Which Morgan did in probably way to much excitement. 

“Quinn Fabray was a queen! A total and utter queen. Every day I used to ask myself What would Quinn Fabray do. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and an amazing singer and just an overall goddess. Santana was a spicy lesbian who hated my guts and was only soft to her forever girlfriend Brittany. They got married so actually Wife. But Santana was kinda helpful and great. And apparently I’m the combination of both of them, hence the quinntana.” It took Morgan a while to realize she was fangirling over Quinn like she used too, and paused to blush deeply. Seeing Claire’s amused smirk. 

“Should I be nervous? From how highly you talk about Quinn I hope she doesn’t make any surprise appearances.” She teased. Her smile widening when Morgan scowled. 

“Oh shut it. And yes while she is called Fab-gay for a reason, she’s with Puck and Rachel. I’d never break up the ‘Devils advocate.’” Claire just scrunched her eyes brows up adorably. To which Marley chuckled at.

“Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were called the Unholy trinity. Puck, Rachel , and Quinn are called the Devils advocate. One thing to know about us glee members, is that when we ship people. We go down HARD.” She explained. Color returning to her cheeks as she grew livelier. 

“Oh how cute! That’s adorable! Seriously, was Kitty ever in a ship name?” She asked, unintentionally calling Morgan, Kitty. She looked shocked momentarily and sent Morgan a slightly apologetic nod. Uniques smile grew at this and the room braces themselves for a dramatic rendition of a probably really small moment. 

“Oh hell yes! Unique saw, and unique shipped! First their was, kake! The shipping of her and Jake, which thankfully did not last long, then their was Karley! The most long lasting ship starring the two here! Thankfully that ended or we wouldn’t have the honor to meet the Unique Claire Browne! But I bet theirs still a few shippers around. Who was that kid who swore by it, when you returned to help out the newbies? Luke? Luksa? Luca? Whatever. But the most soulful of them all had to be WildeAbbrams! Oh damn. If Artie didn’t turn out to be such a dick, they probably would have stayed together. Which to unique, is not ok. Because honestly I love my rainbows and Claire is the freaking drag queen in a middle of a pride parade!” 

Morgan blushed at the long rendition of her past relationships. Feeling a slight bit of anger towards Artie. He really was two-faced. She honestly did like him a lot. But then chuckled at the sight of Claire’s cherry red face at the comparison of her to a drag queen. 

“Should I be nervous now? Their is a lot of gay people at a pride parade.” Morgan snarked. Loving how Claire blushed harder and scowled. 

“Shut it Quinn Lust.” She grumbled. Morgan squeaked in embarrassment. Ignoring the amused looks of Marley and Unique. 

“Drag queen!” She retorted. 

“Kitty cat!”

“St. Claire!” 

“-oh you did not just go their.”

“Oh yes I did!”

“BITCH.”

“Manwhore!”

“Razor REZNICK!”

“Validated!”

“Bi-polar!”

“Bi-sexual!”

“-actually I’m a lesbian.”

“Well your Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend-“ the two girl’s were cut off from their insult fight to smash their lips against each other, turning it into a hot make-out session in seconds. Unique stared with her jaw drop. While Marley just looked with adoration. Unique quickly started slapping Morgan’s shoulder until the two broke away, breathless and panting heavily. Faces flushed. 

“Does this happen every time you two insult each other!” Unique asked exasperated. The two just looked down bashfully. But with a new sparkle to their eyes. 

“What are we kidding unique. They probably do. You remember kitty in high school.” Marley quipped laughing. She then let out a huge yawn. Her eyes starting too stoop down.   
Ignoring her last comment. Morgan took at look at her BP and heart rate. 

“The meds and IV drip your on do tend to make you sleepy. Me and Claire will come back after you had a good rest.” She stated. Going full doctor mode. (Claire would never admit it, but she was secretly turned on by this) 

Marley and Unique nodded in agreement.”

“But you have to promise me one thing.” Morgan demanded. Marley quirked her eyebrow up in question. 

“You have to promise to find help. Stop throwing up. Bulimia is horrible and I feel horrible I ever caused this to you.” Morgan whispered. Bowing her head in shame.   
Feeling a hand grip hers she looked up to meet Marleys clear eyes.

“Oh kitty. You never caused this. My insecurity did. And I promise. I will get this under control. I promise for you. I don’t want the you to be guilt ridden like this forever. About time I gave you reason to stop.” She smiled kindly. Morgan nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

Standing up and giving a quick but meaningful hug to Unique. She grabbed Claire’s hand in her own. Nodded to her two past friends. She turned and went out the door. Feeling lighter then she had in a long time. 

As the two walked hand in hand, feeling a bit more bold cause of Uniques, contagious behavior. Claire smirked.

“I Just have one last question.” She pondered. 

“What is it..?” Morgan asked with suspicious hesitance. 

“How long have you been a Spice girls Nerd?”


End file.
